The Mystery Date Observation
"The Mystery Date Observation" is the ninth episode of the ninth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on Thursday, November 12, 2015. Summary Amy has a formal date which Leonard, Penny and Bernadette secretly spy on. Sheldon has Howard and Raj help him find a new girlfriend since they found Amy for him. Extended Plot Penny and Bernadette ask Amy for details about her upcoming date. The guy is British, named Dave (Stephen Merchant) and they are going that night to a restaurant. While Amy is trying on outfits for the date, Penny, Bernadette and a reluctant Leonard make plans to follow her. At the restaurant, Amy and Dave start talking about their previous dating and Dave is excited that she used to date Sheldon. It turns out that Dave is a big fan of Sheldon’s. The date then starts going downhill as Dave spends the rest of the night asking questions about Sheldon. Bernadette, Penny and Leonard spying on the date from Bernadette’s car. Bernadette keeps walking past the restaurant window in disguise filming the date on her phone. Sheldon tells Howard and Raj that as they were responsible for getting him and Amy together, he would like their help in finding a new girlfriend. Howard and Raj discuss putting Sheldon on dating websites again before deciding to set up a scavenger hunt type challenge where a woman has to sucessfully complete all the challenges and at the end would get Sheldon’s contact information. The challenge would need to be completed by 10:00pm that night. They count down until 10:00pm - no one arrives at the apartment. A moment later there is a knock at the door and it is a girl named Vanessa (Analeigh Tipton). They seem to get along well and she enjoyed the challenge, but since she didn’t complete the challenge on time Sheldon shuts the door in her face. Finally, Amy is in her car with Dave at the end of her date and she ends things with him. He says that at least he kissed someone who had kissed Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Amy kicks him out of her car. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Penny, Bernadette and Leonard spying on Amy's date. *Taping date: October 20, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx November 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on Thursday, November 12, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Stephen Merchant ("Dave") and Analeigh Tipton ("Vanessa") star as Sheldon and Amy's respective dates. *Amy ends things with Dave after it is revealed he is obsessed with Sheldon. *Analeigh Tipton returns to The Big Bang Theory last appearing in "The Panty Piñata Polarization" as one of the models that Howard and Raj meet at the house used in "America's Top Model". Quotes To be entered. Gallery Tbbt-season-9.jpg|Sheldon! We don't belong here!! We belong with each other. 908.jpg Night Amy.jpg|Night shoot. BBTAud.jpg|Taping night audience. Dates2.png|Sheldon's and Amy's dates. Category:Season 9 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Lenny Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2015 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Amy has a date Category:Spy